liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Liberal-Captain Jack Sparrow
I don't know if you'll read this, and don't care anyway. I'd just like to ask you what the hell provoked you to edit the Main Page like that. Have your beliefs, fine with me, but don't go around vandalising. To tell the truth I'm glad you're gone. Liberal-Ryan 03:09, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Take off the ignorance-colored glasses, Ryan, that vandalism and leaving was a stunt for me to make a statement hopefully everyone would hear. Liberals and conservatives are tearing this (America) country apart. Pundits who like to slice-and-dice it into Red States and Blue States, but compassion, prosperity, hope, and security are not liberal values, or conservative values, they're American values, and everyone's values. I realized Liberapedia in its current state is no better and many times worse than Conservapedia. Aschlafly is all of the editors of Liberapedia. We look so down on vandals and dissidents who come to this wiki; yet take pleasure in watching many more vandals do the same thing to Conservapedia. How do you think the CP sysops feel? Any different than us? I do not believe so. I realized that this project would go nowhere, and its very premise is despicable. I'm glad to be gone. I hope the six or so other editors think about this and try to take the wiki in another direction. It might just be doomed, however. :This is really just a parody to show how stupid the idea of a CP is. And no, we do look down on vandals here, but we (or at least I) also look down on them on CP. RW are the real idiots, not us. This is just for fun. --Liberal-98.17.10.224 15:13, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::See conservative, liberal, etc. :::Like I said, this is just a humor site, if conseratives don't like it they can leave or found there own wiki to make fun of us. And I agree with that politics rant you made, but people are ignorant and I foresee the end of the US to come soon. --Liberal-98.17.10.224 15:21, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::I dont mean to attack you personally, but many people just don't get it. The geographical location of the US is not what's making it expire, it's the policies of the government. George W. Bush is the source of this destructive democratics and many of the plans of his Democrat successors (some more than the other) are centered around attempting to improve America's standing and influence in the world. Look what's happening to Britain: first Blair, then Brown, and many credit Thatcher with improving Britain's economic standings. The US is a superpower. How the Middle East has been handled is hurting it. Change the failed policies of the past, and America will begin to rise again. :::I knew the first part already, and I agree with the second part. The second part of the comment above this one is also why i like Obama, but his chances of winning are hurt by stupid die hard hillary supports. --Liberal-98.17.10.224 16:05, 8 May 2008 (EDT) "Take off the ignorance-colored glasses" - Well, actually, I don't have the ignorance-coloured glasses. "We look so down on vandals and dissidents who come to this wiki; yet take pleasure in watching many more vandals do the same thing to Conservapedia." - I don't vandalise Conservapedia. I will revert vandals whenever I see them if I'm watching. Just because one is a liberal doesn't necessarily mean they are a CP vandal. --Liberal-Ryan 02:27, 9 May 2008 (EDT)